codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Walking through Caracas/transcript
The screen is black. The view appears of a group of soldiers standing around 4 guys thight to the ground. Their heads are looking down. A truck arrives. A man steps out with his guards and walks towards the guy in the middle. Chief: '¿Quién diablos son estos tipos?! ''(Spanish) Who the hell are these guys?!) The soldier lifts up his rifle. 'Soldier: '''Son de la milicia. ''(They are from the milita.) The chief looks down to them. 'Chief: '¿Y qué? Ellos no pueden hacer nada contra nosotros los superiores. (So? They can't do anything against us superiors.) 'Soldier: '''Pero ahora que lo hicieron. (''But now they did.) The chief looks surprised, but also angry. He walks slowly towards the man. 'Chief: '¿Por qué?! Dime, imbécil! (Why?! Tell me, idiot.) The chief grabs the soldier at his throat. The soldier starts talking, but it sound slike he is choking. 'Soldier: '''Los desconocidos ... los estadounidenses. Se los llevan a nuestra ciudad. ''(The strangers... The Americans. They have lead them into our city.) The chief releases his grip. 'Soldier: '''Ellos están aquí. Tratamos de encontrar, pero son invisibles. ''(They are here. We tried to stop them, but they are invisible.) 'Chief: '''Mierda. Quiero que cada hombre en busca de ellos y disparar una maldita bala en la cabeza. A cualquier precio. ''(Shit. I want every man to look for them and shoot a fucking bullet through their heads. At any cost.) '' ''The chief turns around, but the soldier looks to the militia members. 'Soldier: '¿Qué pasa con ellos? (What about them?) The chief turns around and walks back. He looks the member of the milita in his face. 'Chief: '''También la bala. No pueden vivir más. ''(Also the bullet. They may not live anymore.) He turns around again and the screen starts playing in slowmotion. Suddenly, the chief is hit by a bullet, which goes right through his head. Blood splashes everywhere and the soldiers look all shocked. 'Prophet: '(Whispers) Tengo down. Saint, open fire. The screen switches to Prophet and Saint laying on their chest on a ill. They both wield a sniper rifle. Prophet looks down his sight and Saint looks to Prophet before looking in his own sight. He switches the selective fire button from safe mode to semi-automatic. The screen switches to First-person view, looking through the scope. The soldiers down try to escape and look for the person who shot. In the right corner appears the name of Mk14 scoped and the bullets as hud and left the mini-map. 'Saint: '''Copy all, no shit. ''They open fire at the troops. '' '''Prophet: '''Lights out, motherfuckers. ''After all soldiers are down, they stop looking at the soldiers and militia members. 'Prophet: '''All right, let's get those poor bastards. ''They stand up and jump of the edge down and run towards the militia members. 'Prophet: '''Cardinal, we have secured José and his comrades. Ready for extraction. '''Cardinal: '''Negative Prophet. We need to find the missiles coördinates. Make sure they'll talk. '''Prophet: '''Copy that, we'll get it done. Saint, you know what to do. '''Saint: '''You got it. ''They reach the militia members, who are untying themselves from the ropes the soldiers tied them up with. Prophet and Saint put down their guns. José looks up. 'José: '''Gracías. Looks like your badass reputation isn't that real at all. '''Prophet: '''Stop talking shit, José. You know what we want. We have secured your location, now we want you to live up to the deal. '''José: '''Yeah sure. But first, we need to get rid of the... ''Saint steps forward and punches José right in his face. José falls on bhis knees and Saint kicks him in his belly. José lays on the ground in pain. The other members look scared. 'Saint: '''We can live up to our reputation. You don't want that, hijo de puta (Son of a bitch). '''José: '¡ay. Okay, okay, okay... I'll tell it, don't hit me another time, please... Saint lifts him up from the ground. 'Prophet: '''So, where is it? '''José: '''You don't know what you are going to see, if you even reach it alive. '''Saint: '''We can handle our shit, even you. Where is the missile?! '''José: '''Fool, it's impossible to reach with these soldiers walking around. '''Prophet: '''One lat warning, José... '''José: '''If you want to hell... Go to the... ''Suddenly in slow motion, José eyes turn away and blood splashes out of his head. Saint and Prophet step shocked a tiny step to their left. Fast motion speed, a bullet hits Saint's gun while he tries to jump to the nearest cover. Back in slow motion, Saint rolls over to the cover point while some bullets fly nearby him. He reaches to block and the screen goes back to normal street. The other militia memebrs are hit before they could escape. 'Prophet: '''Fuck, they're dead. ''Bullets fly everywhere and they both try to keep under cover. 'Prophet: '''Cardinal, come in. Cardinal, do you read me! We're pinned down at José's locarion, come in damnit! '''Cardinal: '''What the hell is going on! Do you got the location?! '''Prophet: '''No, that bastard died before anything slipped out of his mind. '''Cardinal: '''Damnit, now we got nothing. '''Saint: '''I worry more about my life than that fucking missile! ''A big hole is blown in the block. Saint cocks his M4A1 and puts it on top of the bock. He looks thorught hole while firing at the enemies across the street. 'Cardinal: '''Hold your location, we're oscar mike to your location. Fend of any target until we have reached you. Understand? '''Prophet: '''You better hurry! ''The gameplay switches back to free roaming mode. Danny Verhoeven tries to kill all incoming troops for 2 minutes. He uses his M4A1 for this and a Mk14 scoped rifle. 'Prophet: '''Incoming troops, twelve o'clock! ''The first wave enters from the front of Saint and Prophet. Prophet shouts various phrases like: Grenade and Take cover, but that depends on the gameplay. 'Prophet: '''Shit enemy vehicle inbound. Take out that minigun! ''Saint takes out the guy who mans the minigun. 'Prophet: '''Just a few more seconds... ''The last wave enters from the street and rooftops. Saint and Prophet fight until Cardinal, Seraph, Deuce and Cerberus arrive. Seraph taps on Saint's shoulder and kneels down to him. Cerberus lays down next to them. 'Seraph: '''We got you now, you're still okay? ''Saint taps Cerberus' face. 'Saint: '''I'm fucking awesome! '''Deuce: '''That little chit-chat can we have later on, we need to move! ''Cardinal turns around while dodging a few bullets. 'Cardinal: '''He's right. Let's go Predators! ''The team stands up and runs away from the soldiers into an alley. They run through it to another one. Deuce kicks in a door and they enter the house. 'Cardinal: '''Wolfhound, this is Predator, VIP is dead. '''Wolfhound: '(radio) Copy Predator. We've been able to track scans of hostiles from the northeast section of the city. Head there to investigate for the missiles. There's a market that you can cut through to avoid some of the bigger patrols. '''Cardinal: Copy that Wolfhound, Predator out.' '''Let's cut through the market and head northeast. Saint, on point. ''Saint moves forward and opens the door. In front is a street with a few civilians. The team moves forward, slipping through another alleyway as they head to the market. Before they could enter, gunfire rips through the air. Cardinal: 'Get to cover move! ''The team fights back against a concealed hostile with a machine gun as they start killing the other soldiers firing at them. Saint takes cover behind a fruit stand, just in time to see a watermelon explode over his head. 'Deuce: '''Where is that goddamed machine gun firing from?! '''Prophet: '''Hostile wheels! ''Saint aims with his M4A1 and begins to shoot at hostiles with his teammates. Soon the footmen are killed and the technical begins to fire at Saint. 'Saint: '''He's got me suppressed! '''Prophet: '''Return fire! Give Saint some room to work! ''Prophet and Cardinal fire at the technical, attracting its attention, giving Saint the time to move up. He aims at the gunnerer with the Mk14 and fires. He then targets the driver, killing him as well. 'Saint: '''Hostile vehicle down! '''Cardinal: '''All right, everyone okay? '''Prophet: '''I'm fine. '''Deuce: '''Still good. '''Seraph: '''Not even a scratch. '''Cardinal: '''Okay, move up before the hosiles got their tracks covered up. No time to lose. ''The team cuts further through the market. From the last few civilians who were in the market, is nobody left. Escaped or dead, no sign of any living civilian as far as the eyes can see. 'Seraph: '''Damn, I wish mine neighbourhood was as quiet as this one. I can hear myself breathng. '''Deuce: '''This really creeps me out. Any second, a motherfucker with even the tiniest gun will take it and plays with us outside. '''Cardinal: '''Wolfhound, we're cutting right through the market. No sign of enemy movement. ''The team stops and all take point at a certain direction. 'Wolfhound: '(radio) Our scans confirme that you're out of the battlespace. I suggest you keep your advantage until you reached the missile, understood? 'Cardinal: '''Understood. Predators, Metascreen on. ''They all push a button their shoulder, which activates the metascreen. They also put on a metascreen msk so their face is also covered. The guns are automaticly covered by the metascreen. 'Cardinal: '''Split up. Deuce and Saint you go by road, we'll cover you from the buidlings. '''Saint: '''Copy that. ''They split up and Deuce signs Saint to the road. By using his smart glasses, he can see Deuce. They walk on the right side of the way. They walk into a convoy. 'Deuce: '(Whispers) Just sit tight. 'Prophet:'Got you covered from up high, you are clear to engage on target. 'Deuce: '''On your call, engage or let them pass? ''Saint chooses to wait for a few seconds. 'Deuce: '''They are gone, haven't blew our cover yet. ''The two walk further. Suddenly another convoy with technical walks straught towards them. 'Deuce: '''Quick, the alley. ''They run into the alley, only to witness 4 soldiers stopping next to the alley. 'Prophet: '''I've got a clear shot at the front 2, you take out the other ones. ''Deuce and Saint walk silently to the group. Deuce signs Saint to make the first move. Saint walk towards on of the two man in the back and stabs him first in the back. The other 3 soldiers act surprised and one of them is stabbed by Deuce. Saint than finishes the man by slicing his throat open while Prophet kills the remaining soldiers with his silenced sniper. 'Saint: '''Quatro down. '''Wolfhound: '(radio) Predator, we have spotted multiple placed explosives near your position. 'Cardinal: '(radio) can you repeat that, where are those eplosives and what's the radius? 'Deuce: '(Through Cardinal)What the hell?! 'Wolfhound: '''We haven't recognized the explosives yet. Just proceed to target u til we now the blast radius. '''Deuce: '''He thinks we're crazy! ''Deuce turns off his metascreen puts off his mask. So does Saint. 'Cardinal: '''What damage can be caused by the explosives!? ''Radio silence, just silence. Only the breeze is heard. 'Cardinal: '''Wolfhound?! Wolfhound, come in?! '''Wolfhound: '''Get out, now! ''Suddenly in the distance is a big explosion. Deuce watches with his hand in front of his face to it, so does Saint. The light is bright and the noise makes Saint's ears bad, he hears a high sonar. Then a flood appears. 'Deuce: '''Oh shit... ''Deuce turns around and grabs Saint too. 'Deuce: '''Where are you waiting for?! RUN! ''They turn around and try to run, They see other people trying to escape to. Suddenly people start firing from the rooftops. Saint and Deuce fire their rifles while running. 'Sersph: '''Go to the rooftops! ''Before Deuce and Saint are able to reach an house, the flood hits them. Saint is dragged by the flood under wtaer. He tries to come up and breathe. Debris and cars are also dragged by the flood. Saint goes under again. He comes up and tries to grab a lamppost. He grabs it and holds on. He sees Deuce holding on a block. 'Deuce: '''Hold on! ''But while saying that, a car hits the lamppost, making it bend and Saint losing grip. He is dragged again and hits a wall with full speed. He goes under and sees the car extremely fast coming his. He puts his hands in front of his face and waits for impact. But another debris psuhes away the car and Saint is hit by the debris. He stuck between the debris and the wall and treis to get the debris away. He almost drowns, when Deuce dives into the water with a rope around his middle and frees Saint. They both swim up. 'Deuce: '''Got you again. ''SAint is dragged by Deuce onto the land and rests while coughing up water. Deuce stands up and looks to the rapidly flowing water in Caracas. 'Deuce: '''The flood jammed our signal. We've gone dark for the others. '''Saint: '''What should we do? *cough* ''Saint stands up, while Deuce is pushing a ladder between two buildings. 'Deuce: '''We're going to find them. If we can get a gun and some debris to move around this place, we'll be okay. ''Deuce and Saint walk over the ladder. '' '''Deuce: '''Into the building. ''They enter a building, which is wet and missing some walls due the flood. They walk through when they suddenly hear some noise. 'Saint: '''You hear that? '''Deuce: '''Chopper. Find some shadows for cover. ''They sit down in the shadows, looking at a panormaa of Caracas. Thye see enemy ground tropps, boats and Choppers looking around. 'Deuce (Soflty): '''Probaply to find survivors. '''Saint (Softly): '''They're looking for us. '''Deuce (Soflty): '''Down. ''They both put down their heads when a chopper with searchlights shine into the building. '''Deuce: '''We're clear. Let's find a weapon. ''They starts walking soflty, evading enemy lines of sight. They walk downstairs hearing some noises. A group of 5 soldiers is using searchlights to look into the building. '' '''Deuce (Soflty): 'Ger back! ''They slowly walk back upstaris, letting the patrol pass. 'Deuce: '''We need a smaller group. Let's move. ''The walk further. The enter a dark part of the building. At a corner, they hear a sparkling sound of a flare, when they see a red light appearing on the wall, they stop moving. 'Deuce: '''Shit, no way back. Let me handle this. ''Deuce steps against the corner and waits for the enemy to peak around. He grabs the head of the soldier and subdues him. The soldier stops moving after a few seconds. 'Deuce: '''Grab his gun. We need to find a point to contact the others ''They walk through the hallway. The water is as high as their hips. They go around and climb on the ladders. 'Deuce: '''Follow my lead, we got to do this nice and slow. ''They ran over some rooftops. Deuce slides down onto a balcony, stabbing guard. SAint also slides dowwn stabbing another one. 'Deuce: '''Looks like the water has stopped flowing. If we can get a boat, we can go to the LZ. '''Saint: '''Where's the LZ? '''Deuce: '''That's why we need a signal. ''They walk into the house. Suddenly, an enemy transmission starts playing. 'Command: '*Static*...This is Typhoon Command, station CCS, Charlie Charlie Sierra. Be advised, the Black Zone is demoslished, *Static* ..repeat the Black Zone is demolished. The soldiers who are killed by the aftermath will bee honored for their service. *Static* Deuce opens a door and knifes a guard. In the room is a radio. 'Deuce: '''We got a radio. Let's find the others. ''Saint grabs the radio's controls and start switching, if we waits with switching channels, he hears the next call of Typhoon command. 'Command (Optional): '''For the remaining troops in Caracas, we got an enemy strike team on the move, existing of 5 soldiers, where two are still missing. Take them out at any costs. For those who will die for this cause, you will be honored and your family will receive a refund. We have secured the outer walls, but our air defense is offline. Command out. '''Deuce (Optional): '''It looks like they found Cardinal and the others. Now we know that extraction via air is safe. HAve you found the channel yet. ''Saint manages to find the channel. 'Saint: '''Got it, Cardinal, you read us? '''Cardinal: '''Saint, is that you? Where are you? Are you with Deuce? '''Deuce: '''I'm with him. Cardinal, have you got contact with Warthog? '(Optional) We got air suppiority in the whole city. Cardinal: 'Warthog is on us. We are at the market. Cna you make it to there? ''Deuce opens a laptop and inserts a portable device. '''Deuce: '''Downloading map of Caracas. There are no roadsigns, so it'll take a while. '''Cardinal: '''Our position is cherry, so I got to go dark. Get here in one piece.(Optional)' I'll send Warthog to cover your way to here. ''The screen of the laptop says: Download finished. Deuce: 'Copy all, Deuce out. Saint, grab the device. ''Saint unplugs the device from the laptop adn looks on it. A map of Caracs appears, alongside a route towards a point ont he map, the market place. 'Deuce: '''Lead the way, I'll cover you ''Saint jumps out of the window onto a lower level of a building. There are holes in the wall, showing the skyline of Caracas. They walk towards a door, when they hear enemy noises. 'Saint: '''Hold up, let me take a look. ''Saint climbs onto a higher level of the building a loosk outside. He sees a group of six enemies loading and unlaoding a boat. 'Saint: '''Deuce, plant some explosives on the wall and the floor. '''Deuce: '''What are you aimign for? What do you see? '''Saint: '''Just do it. ''Deuce places a sheet on the wall and on the floor. 'Saint: '''Weapons ready... '''Deuce: '''All right. Fire in the hole! ''The explosion blows a hole in teh wall adn the floor. The boat and the soliders flow alongside the water into the hole in the ground. SAint adn Deuce firer their weapons, but are interrupted by a sound that sounds like something is collapsing. 'Deuce: '''Shit, the water pressure makes the.... ''SUddenly, the floor beneath them collaspes and they fall in the streaming water. SAint grabs a piece of debris adn fires at enemies who are also holding on to something. 'Deuce: '''Saint, the boat is driftimng away. We need to follow it. ''Saint adn Deuce release grip adn drift away towards another hole in the wall. They bump onto a wall of another building. Deuce climbs on it and gives Saint a hand to get also on it. 'Deuce: '''Via the rooftops! Weapons free! Let's go, let's go! ''Saint starts firing his weapons towards enemies and runs over the rooftops down the street. '' '''Warthog: '''Deuce, I got you covered, but you got hostiles in hot pursuit. '''Deuce: '''We know Warthog, just get rid off them. ''They continue to run over the rooftops, but are sometimes forced to take postion and take out a group of enemies. 'Deuce: '''There's the boat! Get on it. ''Saint takes a leap into the water, right besides the boat. He climbs into it and so does Deuce. 'Deuce: '''Puch that motor, I'll lay down suppressive fire! ''Saitn grabs the steer of teh water adn accelerates. Deuce takes cover behind the side of the boat and fires his Ak-47 at enemies. 'Deuce: '''Use your GPS to head towards the market. I'll contact Cardinal. ''ON the HUD appears appears map with an assigned route. Saint follows it closely and when he takes another direction, the route is rewritten. 'Deuce: '''Cardinal, we're with Warthog. We're heading towards the market place. '''Cardinal: '''Copy that, Deuce. Prophet got an eye on you two. Looks like it's raining bullets at you! '''Deuce: '''It is. Just make sure the LZ is clear. '''Cardinal: '''On it. ''A lot of splashes eneter the boat and the sight of Saint, due the many bullets and rockets hitting the water. 'Deuce: '''We got enemy barricade right in front of us. Head left! ''Saint makes a turn to the left, but a wave smashes them through a wooden door into a house. '' '''Deuce: '''Keep it steady! ''With some bumbs, they manage to leave the house. 'Deuce: '''Nicely done. I count four enemy gunboats behind us. Warthog, take 'em out. '''Warthog: '''Wilco. ''Warthog fires at the gunboats, destroying them. 'Deuce: '''Hell yeah! '''Warthog: '''Deuce, you're almost at the LZ. I need to get ready to pick you and the others up. I cannot cover you anymore. '''Deuce: '''Roger that Warthog. See you in two mikes. '''Warthog: '''Goodluck. ''Warthog flies above Saint and leaves his sights in front of him. 'Deuce: '''All right, let's get not watsed now. Just make sure... ''Suddenly, an RPG rocket hits a buildign in front of them and it starts collapsing into the water. 'Saint: '''hang on! ''Saint amkes a quick decision adn steers the boat sharp to the right, going via a debris into the air. It's slowly starts turnign around. 'Deuce: '''Jump! ''They both jump out of the boat onto a rooftop and see the boat crash inot another building, creating a hole in the wall. 'Deuce: '''Through that hole! ''They jump through the hole teh baot created into the building. Soon, bulelts start flying through the walls. 'Deuce: '''Keep your head down we're almost there! ''They evade the bullets and run through the buidling, killing all entering enemies. 'Deuce: '''We're almost at the market. ''Deuce jumps done into a hallway and opens a door, he sees the market palce udner water, but no sign of Cardinal adn teh others. 'Deuce: '''Fuck! Warthog, where are you?! ''There's no response and Saint and Deuce defend their postion by killing enemies in their line of sight. Thye get pinned down and an RPG hits the wall nearby Saint, who's hit by the explosion. 'Deuce: '''Damnit! Come on, hold on! Warthog, where are you?! ''Suddnely, rockets hit the market place and Warthog appears from the top of the buidling. It slowly goes down towards Saint adn Deuce and Seraph is seen standing on teh ramp. 'Seraph: '''Come on, get in! '''Deuce: '''Come on Saint. ''Deuce helsp Saint towards the ramp and they enter the chopper. 'Seraph: '''We got them, dust off! ''Saint sits down on the edge of the ramp, looking down at a destroyed Caracas. You see the broken dam, smoke coming from everywhere and the rushing water. 'Deuce: '''We almost got stuck in that pot hole! What do we got? Nothing. '''Cardinal: '''Focus up, Deuce. We do have lost track of the missiles, but that also means that Typhoon doesn't have any of them. '''Prophet: '''Let's just plan our next move before we start to feel euphoria. ''The screen goes black. Intel datapad '''From: XXXXXX XXXXXX Supreme Commander of Typhoon To: XXXXXX Parker Typhoon Executive Subject: Venezuelan Cooperation It has been a success. Venezuela has pledged their allegiance to our cause. With a foothold in South America, I believe that we can strengthen our influence and establish more covert operations as Venezuela expands into its neighbors of Columbia and Brazil. Once Venezuela has successfully occupied both lands that it considers necessary expansion, we will be there to assist stamping out any opposition to the ruling government body. Based on what I had seen during joint Venezuelan/Typhoon training exercises confirms my suspicions that they are in need of more adequate weaponry. Brazil and Columbia aren't much better trained than standard footmen but they have better equipment. The military currently uses outdated FAL and AK-47 rifles and Hi-Power pistols, which even I am surprised are still in military service. I have ordered multiple shipments, all with equal number of weapons and enough ammunition to fill them four times over. They will consist of 1000 FAMAS rifles, 750 AK-74U carbines, 750 PP-2000 PDWs, 450 Benelli M4s, 150 SVDK sharpshooter rifles, 1500 Glock 31s and 250 Colt Anacondas chambered for the 44 magnum bullet. The revolvers will go to the officers while the Glock 31 will be standard issue. I know that this equipment is also dated, but it will be both cost friendly and effective due to the new weaponry in this military that would be considered somewhat "advanced" The Venezuelan general in charge of its expansion, General Jorge Sanchez sends his regards and hopes for a bright future for both Typhoon and Venezuela.